


Hitbeasts: Book 1: Silverbayn 13

by kyodragboar



Series: World of Animals [1]
Category: Blacksad, Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Meets Assassin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Grandson - Freeform, John Blacksad - Freeform, M/M, Master Assassin, OC insert, globe trotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: Silverbayn, A mysterious Master Assassin, By chance. He crosses paths with the decedent of John Blacksad, Jacob Blacksad during a hit in Paris. What follows is a globetrotting story filled with sex, murder, and intrigue as two star-crossed lovers find themselves eventually on the same team...
Relationships: John Blacksad/Original Character(s)
Series: World of Animals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126460
Kudos: 1





	Hitbeasts: Book 1: Silverbayn 13

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing hitman 3, sorry, I know I have other stories waiting in the wing. But If I'm going to work on my story hiatus problems, I have to start from scratch.

Paris was the city of love, and love's beginning. The cat detective thought. Staring out from the venue at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. "Excuse me, Are you John Blacksad? The Great Private Detective of New York?" A member of the hotel staff said tapping his shoulder.

"Please, John was my Grandfather's name." The black cat in the suit said to the hotel employee. "Call me, Jacob. Jacob Blacksad."

"Your room is ready, Mr Blacksad." The employee said, handing him the key.

"Thanks, I think I'll hang out at the bar before going to bed." The cat said walking back into the hotel lobby. Walking past all the animals as he entered the bar, he stepped over to the counter and sat down. Looking at his phone, waiting for a message from his superior. "Just give me the special." The cat said to the moose bartender.

"Make that a double."

The black cat in the suit looked to his right and saw a beautiful male wolf wearing a white tuxedo and dress pants, his long white hair and slim figure made it impossible to mistake him for a woman at first, but closer inspections revealed he was indeed male. 

"I'll think I'll pay for the both of us." The beautiful male wolf said before turning to face the cat. "Silverbayn, Pleasure to meet you."

"Jacob, Jacob Blacksad." The well-fit cat said to the wolf. 

"Not the grandson of the famous Blacksad I hope?" The wolf replied with a teasing tone. "Your family is notorious for stirring up trouble."

"Not today, I'm here on vacation, A friend of mine is going to be at The Sanquin Fashion show," Jacob replied. "I helped her out with a case, she sent me some tickets a few months later. And I needed the vacation so..."

"Hmm, Wish I could say the same." The wolf said sighing. "I'm on business, unfortunately."

"Hmm..." Blacksad sized the wolf up. "You busy tonight?"

The wolf just smiled as he only replied: "I think I can hold off work till tomorrow night."

Soon, the two's drinks arrived. And they drank luxuriously together.

"Want to head back to my room?"

"...I can't think of anything I would want to do more." The wolf replied finishing his drink.

* * *

"Oh, Fuck yes!"

The two began to roughly kiss one another as Jacob thrusted into the wolf. "Give it to me, Blacksad." Silverbayn moaned clutching the bedsheets. 

"Fuck yes!" Blacksad cried out, climaxing. The muscled cat embraced the wolf as night set in.

After what seemed like hours. The cat fell asleep, Leaving the wolf awake. Looking at his sleeping face.

Silverbayn got up, walked over to his clothes, and dug into them.

Pulling out an earpiece.

He sat down on the bed and placed the earpiece in his ear. "This is Agent 13, Reporting in," Silverbayn said quietly, to not wake the cat. "I arrived in Paris, The two targets are expecting to arrive at the Sanquin Fashion Show Tomorrow Evening."

He listens to the one talking to him. "...Understood. My briefing? Haven't seen it yet. I was hoping to review my mission, tomorrow morning." Silverbayn replied.

"Oh, was just sampling the local hospitality," Silverbayn replied, looking back at Jacob. "Don't worry, Miss Burnwood. I'll be sure that Tomorrow's show will be one to remember." He said smiling before looking out the window, towards the large, palace-like building by the river. "That, I'll make sure of..."


End file.
